


keep me up all night

by SkyRose



Series: bring on disaster [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, But also not, Can be read standalone, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Winter Olympics, im so sorry, omfg guys this is fucking filthy, or hickeys I forget what they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Just when Yuri thinks he’s in the clear, he spots him. JJ obviously flirting with the USA’s star female figure. She’s a brunette with freckles and a happy go-lucky personality. More importantly, she’s nothing like Yuri, who can feel envy swirling in his stomach.Or; JJ makes Yuri jealous by flirting with a girl. Yuri makes JJ jealous by dancing with Otabek.





	keep me up all night

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely anon, sorry again for the long wait! As it says in the tags, you can read this without reading the previous fics in the series. I wrote this all tonight, sorry in advance for typos!

Yuri had worked hard to get here. He was going to crush the competition and hold that shiny gold Olympic medal in front of the entire world. He’d look back at the moment when is 30, 60, and then when he’s one fucking hundred and it’s 2101 and he’s still hailed as the fucking best skater to have been on the ice. But before the competition, there’s the parties.

It was always the fucking americans, they buy bring a bunch of their shitty beer and rent some club out. They invite anyone decent enough to be on their radar and get shitfaced with them. The Summer Olympics parties have a fair more extreme reputation, but that doesn’t mean the winter ones aren’t ridiculously overtop on their own special ways.

Yuri gets invited by multiple skaters and one skier to a big party at the club near the hotel all the americans are staying. He denies every single one. Then Viktor asks, and Yuri is definitely not going to let that fuckface get smashed with the americans with only Yuuri at his side. So, clad in ripped black jeans and a neon leopard print shirt, he takes a taxi to the club.

Everyone’s already there. Phichit takes surprise selfie with him, he frowns at the camera. Viktor and Yuuri already seem to have had a couple of drinks, as they grind against each other on the dancefloor full of olympic athletes. Yuri throws them a disapproving glare that they don’t even see. When Yuri spots Otabek sitting awkwardly alone at the bar, he smirks happily to himself and heads over to his friend. Otabek greets him simply, no tight hugs that many of their fellow skaters seem to be fond of. Yuri takes a shot, then another. He sits and chats with his friend, commenting on the chaotic scene around them. They haven’t seen each other in a while, so he’s happy to catch up with his only true friend.

Just when Yuri thinks he’s in the clear, he spots _him._ JJ obviously flirting with the USA’s star female figure. She’s a brunette with freckles and a happy go-lucky personality. More importantly, she’s nothing like Yuri, who can feel envy swirling in his stomach.

Yeah, they’re not technically dating. Yeah, Yuri has no reason to feel so jealous. But, they’ve fucked, and Yuri _knows_ JJ wants a relationship with him, so who the hell does he think he is?

Yuri turns to Otabek. He stares quizzically at Yuri, but doesn’t say anything. Yuri grabs Otabek’s wrist and tugs him toward the dancefloor. “We’re going to dance,” he states, not waiting for a response from Otabek. His friend seems to understand why he’s doing this. Otabek’s face is perfectly blank as he crowds into Yuri’s space and moves to the pulsing beat.

“Stop glancing at him,” Otabek says. “What happened to the hard-to-get act?”

Yuri doesn’t know how to respond to that initially. “Fuck off,” he decides. Simple and effective. Otabek doesn’t say another word as he platonically places his hands on Yuri’s waist. Yuri grips Otabek’s shoulders, moving his hips closer to his dance partner.

“I don’t understand why you don’t go out with him,” Otabek wonders aloud, as if he’s thought about it a lot.

“Because,” Yuri answers like it’s obvious.

“You’re into him, he’s into you. You two have chemistry and… a lot of sexual tension,” Otabek explains with no shame. Yuri hates him for it.

“God, would you shut up?” Yuri groans, moving his head to rest it in the curve of his friend’s neck. Otabek doesn’t say another word.

The dance to another song or two before a voice interrupts them. “Hey, do you mind if I cut in?” Yuri lifts his head to find JJ’s stupid face. Otabek shakes his head then roughly shoves Yuri off of him. Yuri tosses him a glare as JJ pulls him close. “Is this okay?” Jj asks as he stares into Yuri’s eyes and his hands barely touch him. And fuck him, honestly.

“Yes! Of course!” Yuri growls. JJ’s finger dig into his hips and Yuri tugs the hair on the back of JJ’s neck in response.

“Are you fucking Altin now too?” JJ hisses into his ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Yuri replies with a smirk. JJ moves so their noses are touching.

“To I need to prove that I’m a better dancer than him?” JJ asks, then grinds his crotch into Yuri’s in the most filthy manner. Their jeans scratch against each other. Yuri closes his eyes, everything feeling too intense. The loud bass rattling everyone of his bones. The bright neon lights flashing every second. The way that JJ touches him and how it feels so fucking good.

“Do I need to prove that I’m a better kisser?” JJ asks, and Yuri has no idea why he thinks he’s ever kissed Ota—

JJ lips smash forcefully onto his and their teeth clang together awkwardly. Yuri expects better from JJ, but then a tongue finds its way into his mouth and he can taste how much alcohol JJ’s had. JJ gains enough self control to keep their teeth clicking together again, but he keeps on grinding on Yuri and licking his way into Yuri’s mouth. It’s disgusting. Gross. The worst.

Yuri moans into the kiss, tugging JJ’s hair again, hoping he’ll slow down. JJ pulls back in response. His pupils are blown wide and he’s got a drop of sweat making its way down his face. “Do I need to prove that I can fuck you better?” he asks with cocky smirk.

Suddenly, they’re making a mad dash to get somewhere private. Which, happens to be the men’s room. They can here a different couple making out in one of other stalls, but they pay much mind to it. They enter a stall of their own and JJ pushes Yuri against one of its walls. JJ’s mouth latches onto his neck. Yuri pleasantly sighs as he feels the tongue and teeth on his skin. He wraps his legs around JJ’s waist. As JJ licks at a sensitive spot on his neck, his hands reach down to grip Yuri’s ass. Yuri’s hands find their way to JJ’s hair like when they were dancing.

Yuri already knows his neck is gonna be littered with marks. It’s a clear possessive move on JJ’s part. His retaliation for Yuri dancing with Otabek. After this, he’ll have to explain him and Otabek are just friends.

As JJ lets out his jealous aggression on Yuri’s neck, images of the man and the female figure skater flash in Yuri’s mind. Hot jealous fills him and he pulls JJ back by his hair for the millionth time. JJ raises an eyebrow at him, then Yuri moves to begin to make his own marks on JJ’s perfect neck. Thanks to how low JJ’s shirt hangs, he’s able to bite and lick a bit of JJ’s chest. Once Yuri’s satisfied with his work, he moves his head up to connect his lips with JJ’s again. JJ seems to be sick of Yuri’s hands in his hair, because he grabs them and holds them above Yuri’s head. Yuri lets JJ hold there helplessly as they kiss.

JJ pulls back to look Yuri in the eyes. “Got a condom? Lube?” JJ asks seriously.

“You don’t?” Yuri questions back. JJ shakes his head and Yuri groans in frustration. “Then get on your fucking knees!”

“So bossy today,” JJ states. He lets Yuri’s feet touch the floor then holds Yuri’s hands on either side of his torso as JJ lowers himself to the floor. He briefly lets go of one of Yuri’s hands to take off his jeans. His dick is out soon after. JJ stares up at Yuri as his hot breath ghosts his already needy cock. His tongue swipes at his precome on the tip and Yuri shakes in anticipation. When Yuri’s cock slides into JJ’s warm mouth, he really can’t help the small whine that escaped him. JJ moves up and down on his cock, it going deeper and deeper each time. Yuri wants JJ to let go off his hands so Yuri can push down on JJ’s head, forcing the rest of him inside JJ’s arrogant mouth. But that doesn’t happen. JJ keeps moving up and down. His tongue swirls around the tip sometimes, causing a desperate moan from Yuri. When Yuri’s thighs begin to tremble, JJ forces his cock all the way into his mouth and throat and Yuri comes so goddamn hard. JJ chokes a bit on it, not all of it going down when he swallows around Yuri’s cock. He sloppily wipes the come that falls out of his mouth. He stands up to meet Yuri’s eyes.

“You’re vile,” Yuri snaps once he’s recovered from his orgasm.

“I can think of something you’re mouth could be doing instead of insulting me,” JJ whispers slyly. Yuri glares, but finds himself moving to his knees. The floor is cold where it touches his bare knees from the rips in his jeans. Yuri’s hands work to free JJ of his pants and then underwear. JJ carefully pulls Yuri’s long, blond hair out of his face. It’s maddeningly thoughtful.

Yuri licks a long stripe up JJ’s cock. His hand slides up and down a few times, getting a good feel for it. It’s the first time he’s seen JJ’s cock close up, he wants to appreciate it. Yuri wraps his lips around the cock in front of him and begins to suck. JJ groans, his hips twitching forward. Yuri begins to slowly bob up and down on JJ’s cock. He looks up at JJ to find him staring down in awe. Yuri tries to imagine how he looks, on his knees in a public bathroom, hair pulled back tightly, cheeks hollowed, and pink lips wrapped around a dick.

“You’re fucking beautiful, babe,” JJ moans loudly and Yuri hums around his cock in response. JJ’s hips twitch again in response.

Yuri continues to enjoy his slow torturing of JJ’s aching dick. JJ mutters nonsense, mostly Yuri’s name over and over. Yuri loves the pure pleasure all over the man’s face.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” JJ blurts suddenly. Yuri internally says _fuck it_ and pushes JJ cock into his throat, his mouth opening wide. He looks up at JJ, his green eyes giving JJ silent permission.

JJ’s hips begin to rock back and forth. Yuri chokes slightly around JJ’s cock. Spit drips out of his mouth and onto his chin. JJ moves faster and faster. Yuri focuses on not choking on JJ’s cock and how fucking good JJ looks as he fucks Yuri’s mouth and throat.

“I’m close,” JJ warns, his grip on Yuri’s hair tightening. He slams deep into Yuri’s throat and comes. Yuri swallows it down, then pulls off his dick and gasps for breath. JJ recovers, then helps Yuri up. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Yuri croaks. _Fuck, his voice is gonna be ruined tomorrow._ JJ pulls him into a hug.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” JJ asks sweetly, like he didn’t just face-fuck Yuri.

Yuri thinks for a moment. JJ’s an insufferable idiot… but he’s… also kinda sweet and funny and hot and… Fuck. “Yes, fucker,” Yuri barks, leaning into JJ because his knees hurt like a bitch and JJ is so warm.

“Come live with me,” JJ says, surprising Yuri.

“What?” Yuri states, caught off-guard.

“Not with me. But. Move to Canada? I’ll take you on so many dates and we can hold hands in public or whatever I don’t know—”

Yuri places a hand over JJ’s mouth. “I’ll think about it.”

“Really? Oh my god, I… That’s great! Super, even! You can bring your grandfather, too!” JJ says excitedly. Yuri feels himself smile warmly. It’s strange. All of this.

But he likes it.

The next day, he wins an Olympic gold medal with a sore throat, throbbing knees, and purple marks littering his neck. Oh, and a new boyfriend cheering him on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a kudos or comment if you did! I sure enjoyed writing this! Check out [my YOI tumblr](https://yuribisetsky.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat. You can also leave a pliroy prompt there or in the comments below.


End file.
